Despite advances in technology, the field of integrated computer server imaging poses many challenging problems. Generally, a computer user can install an operating system on a computer. When installing the operating system, the user can configure the operating system for the user's environment. The user can then create an image of the operating system and use it to install the operating system (as configured by the user) on other computers. However, the operating system may have specific configuration values or settings that are specific to the installation on the computer used to create the image. This can cause problems for the user who may not know how to reconfigure the operating system after it has been installed from the image (or may not know how to reconfigure without significant effort).
A user may have difficulty in creating more than a single image for a single application or a single operating system. Generally, if a user wants to install an integrated environment of multiple applications and computers, the user purchases various hardware and software and installs and configures each individually. This process can be time consuming and prone to errors.
Furthermore, the user may not understand how to correctly configure multiple integrated computers or applications.
Therefore, there exists ample room for improvement in technologies related to integrated computer server imaging.